Blood Sport
by FantasimFiction Girl
Summary: Giles died in the season 8 comics... That means he doesn't stay dead


Blood Sport

Buffy walked the London streets, alone, she couldn't even think she would miss him this much. The house came into sights and she sighed, he was gone, out of her life, lost to the depths of hell or heaven. She felt tears in her eyes and ran straight into the house and ran to his room and grabbed one of his shirts pressing it to her face just to smell him. Darkness, danger, evil, was the next feeling and she turned expecting to see a vampire, but it was not, it was him, it was her Watcher, it was Rupert Giles, but he was dead.

"Giles?"

He stared at her for a moment non-responsive and smiled slowly. "Buffy?"

"How is this possible? You were dead."

"As I recall so were you." Buffy ran to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly, and he responded, normally she would of let go for him to have air, but he didn't complain and threw his nose into her hair smelling the sweet flowery sent it gave off, now he was hungry.

He moved his head away from her and gazed at the exposed neck below his fingers and licked his cold lips, he could feel the steady thump of her heart below his fingers and he bushed his fingers over the area slightly, now smiling as she exposed more of her neck and held him tighter. "Would you mind if I took a little taste?"

Buffy looked into his hungry eyes with hers, "what?"

"Your neck, I want to- kiss it."

"Giles!"

"Please Buffy? I never got too, and I've always wondered what you'd taste like." Buffy held her gaze to his strongly and nodded, how she wished for his lips now, he wanted her, she could see that much in his eyes, and she exposed her neck to him again as he dove in sniffing her first.

Already the warm smell of Slayer blood infected his nose, he changed his face, the teeth coming out more, the lines on his head becoming more deformed, his eyes turning a glowing yellow, but Buffy didn't notice any of it. He bared his teeth and took a long lustful lick of her neck hearing a moan in response, apparently she didn't notice the cold lifelessness it held either.

His smile grew dark, he could of played with her all night if he wanted to, but, the blood was screaming at him as well as his stomach and everything else, so he grabbed her head, tilted it more and pushed his teeth straight through her flesh causing a now more terrified scream. He held her against him as he started to suck on the sweet blood that flowed so easy into his veins, going from his throat to his heart, to his stomach to something, deeper.

Buffy whimpered, she started to feel dizzy and collapsed onto the bed that was apparently behind her as he continued to drain her until, finally he stopped and looked back to her face uncaringly. "How do you like me now? Still miss me?"

"Gi-les."

Buffy opened her eyes to bright white lights, it took her a moment more than she would of liked to notice she was in a hospital, she sat up slowly and silently, Xander was sleeping in a chair next to Willow who had her head in a book, Kennedy and Dawn sleeping in two other chairs next to that, and of coarse Andrew just silently walked into the room first looking to the woken Slayer. "Buffy, oh god, are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"We were looking for you when you didn't return and found you passed out and bleeding on Giles' old place mattress… Were you attacked?"

Buffy placed her hand against her neck, she then just remembered, Giles, he- he was a vampire. "I'm okay, really, nothing to tragic."

"You were bitten by a vampire, and as I remember it kinda hurts."

"It's worst when it's someone you love." Andrew nodded, she had been bitten by Angel before, he knew she had one point loved him, it all made since, but what he didn't know was she was talking about Giles, about her Watcher, about her dead vampire Watcher.

Willow looked up hearing the conversation and soon everyone else woke after that and Buffy only kept it simple, a vampire got the best of her and bit her, she never revealed the identity, she also stated that she staked him before she passed out. They all bought her story and she was relieved from the hospital, told to come back if there were any issues, but she had Slayer powers, she would be fine in a matter of hours.

In the middle of the night she went out again, she knew the danger well, but she had to at least talk to him, he tasted her and she knew he would soon crave her again, she was a Slayer. She had such powerful blood running though her veins which vampire after vampire had died trying to get the slightest taste, Angel and Giles were the only ones to succeed with her permission, even if she thought Giles was going to kiss her.

She walked into his bare house, well not bare, just empty, no live persons wondering about, and she saw him again and he smiled slyly. "Come to give me the rest?"

"How are you here?"

"Magic."

"Who's magic?"

"Well, mine of coarse, you think that I would forget something so simple as a spell to bring me back? Even if I am a vampire?"

"Ripper."

"No, I remembered these spells all on my own Buffy. And you know that you won't be able to stop me, even if you tried, I'm more powerful, more knowing, and I know you better than I know myself. I could kill you right now if I wanted, and you would be helpless against me."

"I know, I also know you would never do _anything _to hurt me… You love me."

Giles stood frozen, and morphed his face to it's vampire form and bared his teeth. "And you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then prove it." Buffy walked up to him and lowered his head to her bare neck, where he had bitten her before, where his mark already was and he sunk his teeth into her. She stifled a scream and let him take her blood, she was stroking his hair in comfort as he slowed his sucking to a more peaceful less hungry manner. He licked the access blood when he finished and looked at her, the blood was doing the same thing as it did yesterday and he rubbed his throbbing member against Buffy's leg. "Is that what you want?"

Buffy only moaned and rubbed against him in response and he took her into his room and threw her to the bed, he tore at her clothes as she did his, he went for her neck again as he thrust inside of her, drawing more blood from her. Buffy's eyes were open, her head to the side for him to drain more and more out of her, watching the demon form of her Watcher on top of her, using her, tears ran steadily down her face. Suddenly very soon everything went black again, this time she was naked and there was more blood than last time, she wasn't just bleeding from her neck.

Again bright lights filled her eyes before anything else, she blinked them away along with a few unshed tears and looked over to a blood pouch by her bed. "Ugh."

Willow was the first at her bedside followed by everyone else, Xander, Dawn, Andrew and Kennedy, they all looked at her worried and she shook her hand out with a smile. "I'll be fine."

"Buffy you need help, I thought you said you killed that vampire."

"I lied, I'm sorry, but I had to at the time Willow, you don't understand, you'll never understand."

"Understand what?"

"The vampire I faced was Giles." Everyone looked at her as tears started to roll down her face as she explained.

He buttoned up the last of the leather sleeve of his new jacket, the jacket waved unzipped revealing a dark red shirt, his pants dark, leather as well, the gray hair on his head along with his green eyes were the perfect contrast and he knew he looked as dangerous as he was. He ran his hand through his hair and grabbed his glasses, he looked at them and smiled before throwing them to the ground hard and broke them with his foot.

He let out a loud chuckle and looked into the mirror, there was nothing, but no longer did it bother him as he morphed his face and bared his teeth, he was unstoppable, and he planned to flaunt it before getting the final taste of his Slayer when he chose. He looked to the bathroom door after hearing a noise and went out to see who it was that had intruded on his home.

Willow stood there, her face filled with disbelief and tears as she looked to him, his face, he changed back and smiled. "Well hello Willow, nice of you to visit."

"How could you? After all you taught me."

"What can I say? I knew you wouldn't be smart enough, or are even powerful enough to bring me back, someone had to. Or are you referring to what I did to Buffy? She wanted it, begged me even, she just has a thing for us vampires, it gets her all hot in the pants."

"How dare you speak of her like that!"

"Guess I lost hope, of all of you… I cared, even after being fired, I stood proudly by her side and she never noticed, I helped her, I _loved _her, and she never noticed, she never _needed_ me, she _used _me. And you, you have so much power, so much potential, yet you used it for evil, you killed a human being, you almost destroyed the planet. And Dawn? She's _nothing, _she isn't even human, and you want to know her role? She gets in the way, it'd just be easier for you all to kill the girl. Kennedy thinks she's better than everyone because she's a potential Slayer, that little bitch needs to learn and respect the people who have _actual power. _Xander is _powerless_ and Anya is _dead_. And Andrew? He is a insecure little chicken that needs to grow up, tell him it's time to put away the toys, because when I come for you, you'll need all the help you can find."

He was gone when she opened her mouth to rebuttal, but he was right, about all of it, if he were to strike, they would need the most powerful thing, and that was her, and Buffy, but Buffy had been against him twice and had lost both times, it seemed hopeless.

Buffy was sitting at her kitchen table, it was like any other day, she was up against something that she didn't know how to defeat. She looked at the many open books as Xander walked in, she looked at him and back to her work as he sat across from her. "Buff."

She placed her finger down on a book and looked up at him. "I don't want to about it Xander, I want to stop it, before he hurts you or Dawn, or even Andrew. I couldn't live with myself if someone else were to die."

"How do you plan on stopping him? He's smart, he knows _everything _about demons, about Slayers. About you."

She pulled her teary eyed face from his and back to her books. "I'm going to find _something _Xander, even if I have to I'll kill him… He knows me better than I do myself, fine, but I know him more than he does _himself_."

"If you know him so well, what's his next move, and how can we stop it?"

Buffy looked back up to him and then behind him. "His next move is to kill me, and you won't see him coming, your back will be turned, and I will be looking straight into his yellow eyes… Don't fight him for me, just let him have what he wants."

"I'm not going to let you die Buffy, I will fight him with everything that I have."

"Then you will die, and then I will. No matter what I'm going to die by his hand, and I'm gonna let him."

"Buffy your speaking nonsense."

"If you look behind you now, you'll know I only speak the truth." Xander turned his head and saw the former Watcher approach. "You better listen to Buffy, Xander, I would never hurt you unless I had to, that is if you got in the way of me and my Slayer."

Xander stayed put and watched as the man approached Buffy and stood her up carefully. "You're weak."

"You made me weak."

"You want me to finish it? Want me to kill you?"

"No, I want to live Giles."

"Too bad, I want to finish what I started, you should let me do it now." He turned and hit Xander before the boy even reached him and looked to the weeping Buffy. "I'm going to wait, just until you're stronger and back to your Slayer self, I want a worthy foe. Until then sweet Buffy." He licked and nipped at her neck before running from the scene and she went to the fallen Xander. "Oh god Xander."

"I'm- okay."

"Oh, I'm going to kill him for this."

"No, I'm okay, lets not do anything rash until we see if there's and alternate way to stop him."

"There is, but it's too dangerous."

"More dangerous than trying to kill him?"

"Believe it or not yes, I can't do it, he would kill me before I even tried."

"Well what is it?"

"I have to use magic against him, but he's much more powerful, I'll die."

"Buffy-"

"What! Are you going to tell me I can face him? Telling me I can possibly kill my own Watcher!"

"It's either that or fight him."

"No matter what he'll kill me, I'm not strong enough to face him, none of us are, we never will be."

"Just try?"

"How can ask me that? How can you ask me my life in order to save him? I'm not even sure I could."

"You're the only one that can touch him without him snapping your neck in two seconds, I'm surprised he didn't kill me here."

"I can't."

"If you don't face him we will die, each and everyone of us, and he's gonna make you watch, and what happens when he reaches Dawn?"

"He won't be able to lay a finger on her."

"So you'll do it for her, but not yourself?" Buffy sat back down and continued to read the book she had been before Xander spoke. She stopped once more, and against herself tore the page of the book silently and placed it in her pocket and closed it before Xander noticed her. "Buff?"

"I'm tired, could you maybe continue without me?"

"Was there anything in that book?"

"No, nothing. I was wrong."

"Get some sleep, hopefully there is something I find that you have missed."

"I'm taking this one, I want to go through it in the morning."

"If you find anything you'll call right?"

"Yes, of coarse."

"Be careful."

"You too, go home, you'll be safer there." She gave Xander a half hug before leaving with the book and torn page.

She sat on Giles' couch, she knew that he wouldn't be there until she was ready, and she was, but the risk she was about to take was not one she wanted to. Then he was there, standing in front of her his yellow eyes glowing then turning to green as he changed to his regular face. "Why Buffy, I hadn't expected you until much later."

"I'm ready."

"Are you now?"

"Tell me, are the other vampires scared of you?"

"They respect me, I'm only one who can touch you, hurt you, without you laying a finger on me."

"Do you want me to kill you?"

"Do you? Can't we just live in our own separate lives without bothering one another?"

"You're a vampire, I'm the Slayer, we can never live while trying to kill one another."

"Then how do you suppose to stop me? Are you really going to _kill_ me Buffy?"

"I'm willing to, if I have to."

"If your first plan don't work? What _is_ plan A?" Buffy stood and wrapped her arms around him, her mouth against his cold ear, he moved slightly and stayed unfazed by the tight hug. "I love you Giles, I love you."

He moved his head slightly and morphed his face, focused on his earlier mark on her neck, right where her blood spilled sweetly into his mouth. "It'll only hurt for a moment dear Slayer, only but a moment, then you'll wake up and will be mine, forever." Buffy felt the tears in her eyes as she felt the sharp edges of his teeth. "Unknown power, I bring out the demon in his body, hear my plea, hear my words, bring to me the one I love, bring forth the man that loves me in return… My blood is spilled and mixed with him, bring us together so that we may share our lives, our children, help me save him before it's to late. Please, please." Giles released her as her eyes turned yellow and she lay a kiss upon his blood soaked lips, he fell to the ground and Buffy reverted back to normal and sat next to him, the tears leaving her eyes slowly as she cried softly at the Watcher's body.

Giles opened his eyes, the weight on him was un-expecting as he looked to her face, and he remembered everything instantly, tasting the sweet blood on his tongue, and looked to the mark in her neck, the one caused by him, his was worst than Angelus' then again he had her twice. He shifted his weight slightly causing her eyes to meet his in panic. "Giles?"

"You are the most stupid Slayer I ever heard of, don't you know that spell and chant is awefully dangerous? What if you were unsure? What if you said it wrong? What if I didn't love you?"

"You have always loved me, like I have always loved you, I would of never said that spell wrong, you have taught me too well, and as for being unsure, Giles if I was unsure that I loved you as much as I do, I would of killed you instead of saving you."

"You're still extremely stupid."

"You're alive though." Giles chuckled and rested his head on her shoulder giving the bite mark a small kiss before trialing his mouth to her ear. "I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's okay, your okay, I'm here for you, after all you did, I'm still here for you." Giles moved his face and Buffy smiled and kissed his mouth softly, he smiled and she moved and help him stand, he brushed her hair with hands and pulled her head to his soon backing away. "What's wrong?"

"The blood, it's all over me."

"I don't care." She pulled at him and their lips met. He didn't move for a moment but soon feel into her, kissing her, letting her taste the blood on his lips and in his mouth, her blood.

As she went to press her hand against his chest he stopped and moved away from her. "Buffy- I- I do love you, but I'm not-"

"I don't care what you did to me, what you might of done to others. I love you Rupert Giles, nothing is ever going to change that, I loved you ever since- since-"

"Go on, you can tell me Buffy."

"Since Jenny- passed."

He froze and stared blankly at her, his eyes expressionless, he hasn't thought of her for a while, Jenny, his lost love, and Buffy touched the side of his face regarding him carefully. "I've been in love with you for sevenish years Giles, least you can do is understand that I want you."

"I understand perfectly, I'm just- it's been a while since anyone's mentioned that name to me, and now, you admit you loved me during then."

"Yes, taking care of you, I loved it, being there to talk to you, to have you talk to me when I killed Angel."

"Love had blossomed from our worst moments in time. You think we could make it work? Us?"

"Giles, it's us, standing together through thick and thin for the rest of our lives no matter what, I'm just now asking you to kiss me and put this sexual tension in the past. I want you inside of me." Giles gazed at her and brought his mouth back to hers, his lips and hands moving their way around her body, and hers running though his hair, he then begun to lay her onto the ground as he fiddled with her clothes.

Buffy moaned wanting and Giles forced her pants down roughly, his breathing quickening as he ripped off her shirt and bra in one motion. Buffy gasped and he chuckled darkly. "If I get too rough, tell me to stop." Buffy gapes but doesn't say anything as her Watcher's mouth finds her nipple and drags it into himself biting and carelessly and caressing her other breast.

Buffy moaned and placed her hands his hair as he made way and kissed her down her stomach, Buffy gasped as his thumb grazed just barley over her and he was now kissing her thigh, looking and watching his thumb in her lower regions. Buffy moaned loudly when he set his thumb inside of her and he brought his eyes to hers. "So wet for me already." He blew a bit of cold air making her gasp and tip her hips upwards and her captured her in his mouth.

Giles moaned and moved away from her when he felt she was close and kissed his way back up her body, Buffy glared at him and he smiled bringing his mouth to hers. "Sorry luv, but I have needs to." Buffy moaned and he swiftly moved himself inside of her causing her legs to entwine themselves around him, he kissed her forehead gently bringing her eyes open and she smiled at him sweetly. "I love you Giles." He moaned and leaned to her ear biting and nipping the lobe. "Come for me Buffy, give into me." Buffy sighed and her body convulsed beneath him as he soon followed and relaxed his weight onto her, knowing her slayer strength, he knew she wasn't hurt or bothered by him. "Mmm, oh Giles.

"Yes, I know."

"I love you, I'm sorry for everything."

"Yes, me too, specifically this," He guided his hand over the bite mark in her neck but she placed her cheek again his moving fingers. "No, you have nothing to be sorry about, it felt good."

"Good?"

"Yeah, unlike Angel's, yours was, pleasant."

"Should I bite you again then?"

"If you'd like too."

"And what if I wanted to do other stuff to you, tie you up perhaps, or maybe blindfold you, or even gag you."

"Sounds like you have a very interesting list on what you wish to put my body though Mr. Giles."

"Think of it as a new training technique." Buffy smiled and he brushed his lips against hers and settled his head next to her, his nose borrowing into her hair and surely enough she felt his body doze into a heady sleep, she smiled and kissed his shoulder before letting herself feeling strangely safe in his arms.


End file.
